Warm
by Luriya
Summary: "I'll keep you warm. I'll warm you up, just like I always do, right?"
1. Chapter 1

**title: Warm  
** **by: Luriya  
words: 182**

 **note: Story is already written and will be uploaded in five parts. That's why it might seem kinda drabble-y**

* * *

 **i.**

When he saw her, it was if time has slowed down. She stared at him, her chocolate eyes bright and loving, a shy smile on her lips.

A smile just for him.

The red dress hugged her every curve, her hair, brushed to one side was like a river of molten gold.

Natsu's heart was hammering inside his chest, eyes wide as he drank in the appearance of the woman before him. A knot formed in his throat as he was desperately trying to think of a word that would perfectly describe her and how he felt about her.

Lucy was just so…

 _Beautiful._

Lucy's cheeks flushed, the dark hue adding to her appeal, as Natsu said it out loud, her own heart beating so loud that she was sure the Dragon Slayer could hear it. She calmly took a few steps forward, wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her flaming face into his scarf.

"E-eh? What's the matter, Lucy?"

"S-shut up. Let me just hold you like this for a minute. You… you just make me feel so warm inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**title: Warm  
by: Luriya  
words: 273**

* * *

 **ii.**

The whole of Magnolia was a sight to behold. The streets were splashed out with Christmas decorations, a huge Fir tree stood proudly in the centre of the town and nothing but merry laughter was heard as Natsu, Lucy and Happy walked around. Natsu and Happy weren't really there to buy anything but they'd wanted to accompany Lucy on her Christmas shopping.

"Hey Natsu, do you think Erza already has that sword? Or maybe she'd like something from Heart Kreuz…"

"Oh wait! That shop's selling the limited-edition book by Domina Opinor. Levy is sure to love it!"

"What do you think Gray will like, Natsu? …No, I'm not giving him the remains of Happy's fish."

"Ohmygosh! Look at that plushie! It's cute, right? Do you think it'll suit Wendy's tastes?"

They'd been walking around for hours now and a cold bite was starting to set in the chilly air. Natsu glanced over at his partner and saw her shiver a bit, adjusting her scarf to keep herself warm. He zeroed in on her bare hands. Where were her gloves? He watched as she rubbed them together, bringing them up to her lips to puff air into them.

Without a second thought, he snatched one of her hands, clasping it firmly in his own hand, which dwarfed hers. Lucy turned to look at him, slightly startled.

"N-Natsu…?"

Pink dusted his cheeks.

"What? You're my girlfriend… s-so this is fine right?"

Lucy gave him that smile again, the one that was only for him to see. It made Natsu feel weak in the knees.

"Thank you… your hands are really warm."

She squeezed it gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**title: Warm  
by: Luriya  
words: 368**

* * *

 **iii.**

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Natsu jumped awake, startled by Lucy's shriek of rage. He blearily made his way to the stream of light that was leaking through the cracks of the closed bathroom door. He swung it open to see a towel-clad Lucy bent over the edge of the bath with her hand held under the running water.

"What's the matter, Luce?" Natsu yawned, leaning against the door frame shirtless as Lucy's head of gold hair whipped towards him.

"Natsu! Knock before you – " At his raised eyebrow, Lucy faltered in her speech before exhaling loudly.

"There's no hot water and I want a bath. No, I _need_ a bath. We just got back from that stupid mission with the Slimeball and I absolutely reek." She sighed again before reaching down to plug the bathtub and twisted the tap hard, so the water came rushing out faster.

"You can go back to sleep Natsu. I'll join you after this."

Natsu, however, didn't budge from his spot until the water had fully risen and Lucy had added her favourite bubble-bath. He closed the door behind him and unwound his scarf from his neck before taking off his trousers and boxers. Lucy turned to face him again, her mouth ajar as she took in his appearance, a red flush crawling onto her cheeks.

"Eep! W-what are you doing?" Natsu gave her a bright grin.

"I'm going to warm your bath up of course!" He sunk into the water and it immediately began to steam. "Jump in Luce!"

"I-I can't share a bath with you! It's inappropriate!" Lucy stammered, clutching her towel tighter. Natsu gave her a pointed look.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. And I've seen you naked loads of times!" If possible, Lucy's face burned brighter.

"S-Shut up! Fine, fine. Budge up."

Lucy let the towel drop to her feet as she climbed into the bath too. Immediately, Natsu pulled her back against his firm chest and the warmth fully sunk into her aching muscles, which elicited a soft moan.

"Wow…it's so warm…"

Natsu dropped his mouth to the shell of her ear and whispered huskily,  
"I can make it hotter."

There wasn't much bathing that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**title: Warm  
by: Luriya  
words: 294**

* * *

 **iv.**

Natsu perched on the window sill, battling with the billowing curtains. Honestly, Lucy always complained about how he didn't use the front door, but she was never learned to close her window at night. Besides, doors were so overrated these days.

Closing the windows behind him, Natsu surveyed the dark room, his sharp eyes making out the huddled, sleeping form under the thick blankets. He felt a soft smile warm his lips, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. Gramps had sent him away on a week-long solo mission and it had taken slightly longer than expected. He had hated being away from Lucy for so long, always thinking of her the moment he woke up and before he went to sleep. But now he was home and he could make it up to her for being gone.

He kicked off his sandals and chucked off his jacket, unwinding his scarf and draping it over the headboard of the bed. Natsu peeled back the covers, sliding in, mentally noting how cold it was. Lucy was curled up in a foetal position, visibly shivering and in a deep sleep. Her lips parted, and she slurred an inaudible word, but Natsu's sensitive hearing picked up on it.

"Natsu…"

Fuck. Her subconscious whisper made him want to melt into a puddle. How in love could you be with someone? He didn't have the words to describe what he felt for Lucy. He draped an arm over her, pulling her in closer and she happily burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. He turned slightly to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head and just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard her softly mumble again.

"So warm..."


	5. Chapter 5

**title: Warm  
by: Luriya  
words: 1170**

* * *

 **v.**

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A jet of brilliant crimson flame clashed with the icy blue one, creating a violent explosion.

Upon confrontation with the Wyvern Master, Team Natsu came to the conclusion that they may have bitten off more than they could chew. Acashia was a small, struggling village that was tucked away in the mountains of Hakobe and they had sent a request for help after being terrorised by an unknown mage. When the team had gone up there, they were ambushed, and he introduced himself as the Wyvern Master.

It was only one mage, they thought that they had an advantage. However, with a low whistle, a hoard of wyverns began their assault from the sky. The battle had begun.

"STAR SHOT!"

Natsu turned to see Lucy in her Sagittarius Star Dress, holding an ornate bow. The arrows that she had released homed in on a few wyverns and Natsu couldn't help but be filled with pride as they were shot down from the sky. That's his girl.

"BLACK WING EQUIP!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

No matter what they did, the numbers just kept on increasing. It was an infuriating fight because the Wyvern Master just stood there at the centre of all the chaos, manically laughing. A wyvern had landed, swiping viciously and catching Lucy on the shoulder. She cried out, dropping to her knees, hand clamped over the wound as blood leaked, staining the snow red.

"Hang on, Lucy!" Wendy abandoned her opponent to rush over to Lucy's side, hands glowing.

"Oops. I don't think so, little girl." The Wyvern Master's mouth twisted into a cruel smirk as he pointed his staff in Wendy's direction, a blade of dark magic sharpening, ready to impale. Natsu could only watch in horror, forcing himself to run faster, hoping that he would make it in time.

However, someone was quicker.

Lucy grabbed Wendy by the shoulders, twisting so that she blocked the blow.

It all happened so fast.

His love was kneeling, still holding onto Wendy, frozen. Slowly, her gaze drifted down and saw that she had been skewered right the way through. Crimson dripped steadily and her hold on the younger girl slackened, collapsing in the snow. Wendy's screams were drowned out by Natsu's own roar of white-hot rage.

His senses were clouded as he moved on auto-pilot, mowing his path towards them, Lucy the only one on his mind. This wasn't a rage known to man, no, this was a Dragon's Wrath. He could feel it in his core, power bubbling and ready to explode like a volcano. Usually, he would've made more of an effort to restrain himself; but not now, not when his Lucy was dying.

It was like he detonated.

Bone-melting flames burst from his body in angry waves, leaving sheer destruction in its wake. The Wyvern Master and his wyverns did not go unscathed. In fact, his body crumbled, completely charred and many wyverns fled with no master to follow anymore. If there was one thing that Erza, Gray and Wendy agreed on, it was that Natsu looked like a demon that had just rose from the fiery pits of Hell.

After that, it was like Natsu had come out of a trance. He stumbled over to them, falling to his knees as he held Lucy close. She was too pale. Too cold. Hot tears burned his eyes as he turned to Wendy, pleading and desperate.

"W-Wendy… p-please…"

Wendy's own tears were streaming down her face as her hands shook with effort.

"I-I know, Natsu. I'm t-trying."

Natsu felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's a-alright, Natsu. Lucy will be fine. She's strong."

Natsu didn't know if Erza was saying that to reassure him or herself. He knew that Lucy was strong; he knew that better than anyone… but he had never seen her like this. It brought back flashbacks of his haunting memories of Future Lucy all over again. His Lucy had been the one who had helped him through that – she had always been his light at the end of a dark tunnel.

And now it was like that light was burning out.

Lucy stirred, eyes blinking up at him sluggishly. Where was that sparkle? Where was it? Her breathing was laboured, and she tried to smile at him but failed to conceal her agonised grimace. Natsu could tell that Gray was becoming frantic beside him; he had always been like a brother figure to her.

"Wendy, can't you just pull that blade out? It must be hurting her…"

The blunette swallowed as she shook her head, sweat collecting on her forehead as she tried to maintain her concentration.

"No… at the moment it's stopping her from bleeding out too quickly, but I'm sure that there are remnants of the Poena Curse in there, making it more painful for her." Gray tugged hard at his hair, eyes tight.

"Fuck, fuck FUCK!"

Erza turned to Gray and steered him away.

"Come Gray. I know you're scared – I am too – but we can't stress Wendy out by being antsy. We just need to have faith in her abilities."

Natsu, who had gone silent, was stroking Lucy's hair, eyes drifting over her face. Terror had seized him in its cold, unforgiving grasp and he was committing everything about her to memory. The curve of her lips, her long eyelashes, the fading of her sun-kissed freckles. Everything about her was perfect.

And here she was, slipping away from him. He could feel it, and he knew Wendy and the others could too, but no one dared to voice it, clutching at the slim chance of hope.

Each breath was becoming shallower and the blood had been completely drained from her face. Still, despite it hurting, Lucy wanted, no, _needed_ to speak.

"W-Wendy…" she began, feeling Natsu's arms tighten, "Please, p-promise… you won't ever… blame yourself." The young girl was shaking like a leaf, unable to hold in her sobs as she failed to keep her hands steady. Lucy's dark eyes, which were usually lit up with joy and laughter, locked onto Natsu.

"Natsu… I… I l-love you… so much." A wavering, freezing hand reached up to cup the side of his face and something inside him broke.

"Lucy, Lucy, we'll save you! Just hold on for a bit longer, Wendy will save you! Please, please, don't leave me. You can't leave me. I'm begging you." He knew he was rambling, blubbering like a child, but he didn't care. Not when the only woman he'd ever loved was fading away. Lucy's head lolled to one side and he could see from the way that her eyelids were drooping closed that she was losing her grip on reality.

"So… s-so c-cold…"

"Don't worry, Lucy," Natsu cradled her, head bent, unable to stop his tears from falling on her face, "I'll keep you warm. I'll warm you up, just like I always do, right?" She made a soft, weak noise of agreement as she breathed in one last time.

"S'warm…"

* * *

 **fin.**


End file.
